Comme toi
by Nymphelane
Summary: OS inspiré par la chanson "Comme toi" de J-J Goldman. L'histoire se déroule l'été après la mort de Sirius Black.


**Disclamer** : Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Mme Rowling, la chanson support à M. Goldman.0

Je tiens à remercier **Djeiyanna** qui m'a beaucoup aider à rendre ce texte interessant. Merci mille fois Miss Djei.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mi-Août, 12 Grimmauld Place,

Harry Potter était arrivé depuis plusieurs jours déjà dans la noble et ancienne demeure des Blacks. C'était avec joie qu'il avait retrouvé Ron et Hermione, mais aussi Mr et Mrs Weasley, ainsi que Ginny, Rémus Lupin et les quelques Membres de l'Ordre qui restaient dîner le soir.  
Ce séjour ressemblait à celui de l'année précédente. L'absence de Sirius en plus. Sans parler du portrait de sa mère et ses cris en moins.  
-"Comment avez-vous fait pour la faire taire?" avait demandé Harry le soir de son arrivée.  
-"Stop, on arrête là, on fait marche arrière et on évite le sujet" s'écria Ginny ironiquement, en regardant son père et Ron.  
-"Pppffff!"répliqua Ron, mi-agacé par sa sœur, mi-harassé en repensant au dur labeur qu'il avait accompli au début des vacances.  
-"Mrs Weasley, pourriez vous me raconter ? Parce que je ne suis pas sur que j'obtiendrai une quelconque réponse de ces deux là ! Sourit Harry.  
-"Bien sur, répliqua t-elle, après maintes tentatives de tous les sorts et enchantements possibles et imaginables, le professeur Dumbledore nous a suggéré que puisqu'il nous était impossible de supprimer le tableau, pourquoi ne pas supprimer le mur. Mais cela ne s'est pas avéré aussi simple que ça. Le mur aussi avait était enchanté ! Heureusement par des sorts assez simples à défaire…"  
-"Simples ! Parle pour toi ! Hermione m'a dit que les plus simples étaient vus pour les ASPIC, nous, nous n'avons même pas encore nos résultats de BUSES !" Coupa Ron.  
-"Ronald Weasley, il ne me semble pas t'avoir appris à couper la parole lorsque quelqu'un parle, s'offusqua Mrs Weasley. Je disais donc que les sorts à contrer étaient faciles. Il ne nous a fallu qu'une dizaine de jours à plein temps à Arthur, Charlie et Ron pour les faire sauter. Tonks s'est ensuite fait un plaisir de découper le mur autour du cadre."  
-"Ouais, elle a fait le meilleur et…" marmonna Ron qui se tut rapidement sous l'œil mauvais de sa mère.

_  
Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi.  
_

Les jeunes finissaient d'assainir et d'aérer les pièces de la maison sous l'œil attentif de Mrs Weasley, qui n'avait pas eu assez le temps de le faire durant l'année scolaire. Une seule pièce n'avait pas été ouverte depuis plusieurs mois, celle dont Harry avait la seule charge. Malheureusement ce dernier n'en avait pas le courage. Bien sur, quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire à sa place, mais il leur avait fait promettre de lui laisser faire la chambre de son parrain tout seul.  
Il trouvait qu'il avait fait, ou dit, beaucoup de choses stupides ces derniers temps: comme cette promesse à propos de la chambre de Sirius, ou celle, tirée à Ron, de taire le fait qu'il pleurait toutes les nuits. Ou bien encore lorsqu'il s'était disputé avec Hermione.

_Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi.  
_

Tout cela à cause d'une chanson ! Après tout, c 'était de sa faute à lui, il le savait bien. C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de mettre de la musique, pendant qu'ils faisaient le ménage, sur son mange-CD à piles. Et Mrs Weasley avait adoré une des chansons qu'Hermione avait ramenées de son voyage en France. Elle avait ensorcelé le lecteur pour que la musique la suive partout dans la maison. Et depuis, elle passait la chanson en boucle dans toutes les pièces où elle se trouvait.  
-"Maman, ne serait-il pas possible d'avoir le lecteur, s'il te plait, on a plus de musique pour travailler." Demanda Ginny.  
-"Comment ! Fille indigne ! Tu retirerais son bonheur du moment à ta mère?" S'indigna faussement Mrs Weasley  
-"Ben le problème, c'est que nous, on n'a plus rien ! Déjà que c'est pas marrant de nettoyer toute cette maison ! Si en plus on doit le faire en silence." Tenta Ron.  
-"Mes chers enfants, je suis désolée, mais moi aussi je veux de la musique quand je travaille !"  
-"Mrs Weasley, pourriez-vous au moins augmentez le volume afin que l'on en profite quand on n'est pas dans la même pièce ?" Essaya Harry.  
-"Mais bien sur ! Vous voulez que je devienne sourde, c'est ça ! "S'énerva la mère de son ami. "Essayez encore une fois de m'enlever la musique, et je demande à Tonks de faire le repas jusqu'à la fin des vacances !"  
-"D'accord, on te la laisse ta musique !" Ronchonna Ron, en éloignant ses amis et sa sœur en pensant à son estomac.

_Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi.  
_

Pour finir, c'est Harry, aussi, qui avait demandé à Hermione de leur traduire les paroles. Non, il n'avait pas à lui en vouloir s'il avait les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que Mrs Weasley. C'était tout de SA faute. Il prit sa décision, pour en finir avec cette mélancolie constante, il fallait tourner une page. Demain, il s'occuperait de la chambre de son parrain.

_  
Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi.  
_

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et remercia mentalement Mrs Weasley d'avoir eu la bonne idée de les laisser dormir et profiter de leur dernière semaine de vacances. Il serait tranquille avant que Ron ne se réveille. Il regarda l'heure sur une des vieilles montre de Dudley qu'il avait put sauver d'une de ses colères, attendit que Mr et Mrs Weasley descendent prendre leur petit déjeuner, puis se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à LA chambre.  
Comme il s'en doutait, la pièce était poussiéreuse et quelque peu en désordre, mais semblait déjà avoir été dépouillée de sa magie noire. Harry décida de tout rassembler au centre de la chambre et de commencer à trier.  
Les vêtements usés étaient jetés, les autres replacés dans la penderie. Il trierait les objets avec le professeur Lupin pour ne garder que ceux qui avaient de la valeur pour Sirius, les autres seraient donnés à l'Ordre. Il mit dans un carton les quelques photos trouvées pour s'en charger plus tard. Il venait juste de remarquer que le soleil s'était levé. Il observa quelque temps, de ses yeux émeraudes noyés de larmes, la poussière qui dansait dans le rayon de lumière qui lui réchauffait les jambes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait été observé pendant un court moment.

_mmmmmmm mmmmmmm  
mmmmmm mmmm mmmm  
Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi,  
Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi..._

C'était la seule chose qu 'il arrivait à articuler de la chanson d'Hermione, n'ayant jamais apprit le français.  
Une chaise tombée résonna dans la maison, tirant Harry de sa rêverie. D'un geste de la main il s'essuya le visage, descendit doucement jusqu'à leur chambre, pour vérifier que Ron dormait toujours, puis dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

_Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi. _

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait ouvert cette porte. Trois jours qu'il répandait des larmes silencieuses sur les affaires de Sirius. En entrant dans la chambre ce matin là, Harry savait que ce serait la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne redevienne une pièce comme une autre. Tout était trié, il ne lui restait plus qu'à nettoyer. Cela ne lui prit finalement pas trop de temps. Lorsque la salle fut propre comme un sou neuf, il s'assit sur le lit avec le carton contenant les photos. Harry en connaissait déjà quelques-unes unesétant dans l'album de ses parents. Alors que certaines lui tiraient un rire – comme celle de cette petite fille avec un museau de gros chien noir dans les bras de Sirius bien jeune, luttant pour ne pas la faire tomber, certainement Tonks ! – d'autres ravivaient sa colère. Sur celles-si Peter essayait de sortir du cadre pour ne pas se faire voir. Harry hésitait à les brûler mais si Sirius les avait conservées, il devait bien avoir une raison et il les plaça au fond du carton. La dernière, la seule sous verre, lui fit un pincement au cœur plus fort que les autres. Il se dégageait tellement de bonheur de cette photo. Il y avait James, une main sur le ventre déjà bien rond de Lily, ainsi que le professeur Lupin et ce qui semblait être d'autres amis proches. Mais surtout il y avait Sirius, le sourire béat et les yeux embués, faisant de grands signes pour indiquer que « c'était lui ». Peter n'était pas présent, il devait sûrement prendre le cliché. Harry remarqua qu'il portait une inscription au dos. Il sortit la photo de son cadre et constata que le la légende était relativement récente «Te souviens-tu de ce jour ? L'annonce de ton parrainage ! Je sais qu'après toutes ces années d'absence, tu reprendras ton rôle aussi bien que tu l'avais commencé, il y a si longtemps maintenant. Moony»  
Avec cette photo, Harry ne pouvait retenir les sanglots qui l'étouffaient et laissa sa peine prendre encore une fois, bruyamment, le dessus. Il n'entendit pas grincer la porte, ni le plancher sous les pas lents. Mais lorsque la personne prit place à ses cotés, il se réfugia contre l'épaule de cette dernière et se laissa bercer. Il reconnut l'air fredonné, la chanson moldue. Elle ne cherchait pas à le consoler. Elle le tenait juste dans ses bras. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Petit à petit, il remarqua que des paroles se calaient sur la mélodie. Après quelques minutes, il comprit qu'elle lui racontait une histoire. Inventée à partir de la photo.

_Elle avait tes yeux verts et une robe en velours,  
__A coté de ton père et leurs amis autours.  
__Elle pose un peu distraite au doux soleil de la fin du jour.  
__La photo n'est pas bonne mais l'on peut y voir  
__Le bonheur en personne et la douceur d'un soir.  
__Elle aimait les livres, surtout Goshawk et ses enchantements.  
__  
Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi,  
__Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi,  
__Comme toi que je regarde grandir,  
__Comme toi qui dors en rêvant à lui,  
__Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi._

Il allait à Poudlard, au village de Pré-au-lard,  
_Il a apprit les potions, il a apprit les sorts,  
__Il a enchanté les grenouilles en princesses qui dorment au bois.I  
__Il aimait le quidditch, il aimait ses amis,  
__Surtout Sirius, Moony et puis surtout Lily,  
__Et ils se marièrent un jour à Goldric's Hollow._

_Ils s'appelaient Potters, ils n'avaient pas trente ans,  
__Leur vie c'était combat, magie et un petit enfant,  
__Mais Voldemort en avait décidé autrement.  
__Elle avait tes yeux verts et elle était en guerre,  
__C'était une jeune maman de l'histoire et très forte,  
__Et ils se sont battus, comme toi maintenant. _

_Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi,  
__Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi,  
__Comme toi que je regarde grandir,  
__Comme toi qui dors en rêvant à eux,  
__Comme toi, comme toi, comme toi, comme toi._

Les paroles s'imprimaient dans son esprit. Momentanément apaisé, Harry se disait que son parrain avait retrouvé son frère d'armes et Lily. Mais il était troublé, maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits, d'être ainsi étreint par Mrs Weasley. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle l'embrassait pour le saluer ou le congratuler. Non, c'était beaucoup plus intime. Mais tellement plus chaud. Comme… Comme lorsque sa tante Pétunia réconfortait Dudley. C'était le câlin d'une mère qui sèche les larmes de son enfant. C'était plein d'amour. Plein d'amour maternel ! Et c'était pour lui, Harry ! Il venait d'avoir 16 ans, et c'est la 1ère fois qu'il ressentait l'importance de cet échange entre une mère et son enfant.


End file.
